Trying to Survive Nine Months of Hell
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Sequel to Chocolate Kiss. Tsuna is pregnant and Hibari has to deal with nine months of cravings and mood swings. Morning Sickness. Check. A jar of pickles a day. Check. Sending Mukuro to the hospital with severe tonfa indents. Check. TYL 18fem!27 Enjoy !


Since the first moment he heard her words, his first thoughts were. _'I'm screwed!' _

Not that he would ever let anyone here his thoughts. Never would he let that slip.

"Kyoya? Are you okay? Are you breathing? Or are you not happy that we are having a child?" Tsuna went from panicked to teary eyed. Its not that Hibari didn't want a child. He did! But he heard stories from his older brother, Alaude, about how women got when they were pregnant: the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings. He pitied his brother a few years ago but seeing how happy he was with his child, he began to envy him.

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts when her heard Tsuna's quiet sobs. She pushed him away, forcing him to let go of her, and ran out of the room crying, and calling him a "big, mean, unbelievable, jackass."

It was rare when Tsuna swore. It only happened when he was incredibly sad or angry. In this case, it was both.

Hibari sighed before going to find Tsuna. He already had an idea of where she was. Whenever she was sad, she went to the garden and sat on the bench.

That was exactly where she was, curled up in a ball and crying. He sat beside her and watched as she scooted away from him. He moved closer to her and she moved away again. It kept happening until she reached the edge and had nowhere else to go.

"Don't touch me. It's your own damn fault for getting me pregnant when you don't even want a kid. Freaking asshole. Leave me alone."

Hibari sighed once again. An angry Tsuna was not something he wanted to deal with. No one did. Behind her sweet, kind, shy, and tender personality, she had a dark side. She had her gentle smiles, and the smiles that made you want to piss your pants and promised pain.

"Tsunayuki. I apologize. I do want our child, I was just surprised and wasn't expecting that," Hibari said as he hugged her and pulled her close. Her head now rested on his shoulder and her sobs slowly came to a halt.

"R-Really? You're happy?"

Hibari didn't need to see Tsuna's face to know she was tearing up again: he could feel through his now wet suit.

"Yes really," Hibari replied.

"Hooray!" Tsuna exclaimed and she got up quickly. She was now dancing happily in front of him and Hibari sweat dropped.

_' Wasn't she depressed and crying a second ago?'_ he thought bluntly until he realized what the reason was. Mood swings apparently came early for Tsuna.

**-Month One-**

The first month wasn't so bad. Just boring for Tsuna. Hibari wouldn't let her do anything. She couldn't even walk without him there. She wasn't allowed near knives or anything pointy so Hibari did all the cooking. He wasn't a bad cook, but he only knew the basics unlike Tsuna. Hibari was too overprotective for his own good.

Basically, the first month went by with no problems . . . Except for the occasional morning sickness or whining on Tsuna's part. Yep, Hibari was starting to believe his brother was lying to him.

**-Month Two-**

Hibari was not happy. The morning sickness was even worse this month. It wasn't even only in the morning anymore. It was at random moments of the day!

Tsuna got depressed. She doubted she was even pregnant because her stomach was only a little bigger. Sometimes she would wake up, look in the mirror, forget she was pregnant, and cry because she would call herself fat. Then, when he reminded her she was pregnant, she would cry even more and sink further into depression for forgetting.

The doctor assured Hibari that this was normal and very common. Hibari didn't care if it was, he just wanted it to stop!

Too top it all off, she was always tired or in pain: a pain Hibari was glad men did not have to deal with. So Hibari had to wait on her every minute, although she just slept most of the time.

**-Month Three-**

Was Hibari not happy before? He just entered his own depression now.

Sure the first two-month were a bit tiring but Tsuna was always willing. For what? For Hibari to screw her senseless! She was the one to initiate anything most of the time and whenever she go the chance, wanted to do it!

Before her pregnancy, Tsuna would be protest and only agreed after she felt some pleasure. Then, it didn't matter when or where, Tsuna wanted it and Hibari could not object.

And to top it off, she aroused him on purpose. Sometimes he would find her cooking in the kitchen, wearing an apron . . . and nothing else.

Other times, she would nothing but one of his large shirts and pretend to drop something. That one worked every time on the skylark. He could resist the large shirt sliding of her shoulder or her long, slender legs being so revealed.

And sometimes, instead of making him excited first, she would just right on his lap and start kissing him until he realized just what she wanted.

Hibari wanted to go see Mukuro. Yes, he wanted to see the person he hated the most in the world. Why did he hate him? Because Mukuro continuously sexually harasses Tsuna, even after they got married, he still flirts with her. He needed someone to vent is frustration out on and Mukuro was perfect. Poor Hibari hadn't beaten anyone half to death since Tsuna announced she was pregnant. _**Three**_ _**freaking**_ _**months**_ _**ago**_.

Now? She didn't want it. None of it. The most he could do was hug her or kiss her. Although at this point, Hibari doubted a simple peck on the lips that barely even lasted a second was considered a kiss.

It didn't help that her chest seemed to get a bit bigger too. They were growing more than her stomach in his opinion. They were taunting you.

But once again, the doctor said that was completely normal.

_'Normal my ass,' _an irritable Hibari thought. _'I bet that doctor is mocking me.'_

The only other difference in this month from the other months other than the lack of pleasure, was the worry.

Especially Tsuna. She constantly worried about the baby: wondering if it was okay, or developing properly, or if it was healthy. Of course Hibari worried too but not as much as Tsuna.

In short: this month was the same at the rest, plus Hibari's depression.

Poor Mukuro. No matter how strong he was, he wasn't getting out of this fight without being sent to the hospital for internal bleeding.

**-Month Four-**

Tsuna was happy the morning sickness finally ended. She was a lot happier now but at the same time, she was constantly pissed.

Why? Because although her stomach was now showing, only her, Hibari, friends, and the doctor knew she was pregnant. To everyone else, she was just fat, and that pissed her off.

_' I'm not fat damn it I'm pregnant,' _Tsuna thought as someone had the gull to ask her if she was fat.

Hibari was also more relaxed too. Although he still couldn't be intimate with his wife, he could at least actually kiss her now. Month for was pure and quiet bliss. And to top it all off, Mukuro was in the hospital for serious injuries, just as he promised himself he would do.

**-Month Five-**

The baby moved.

Holy crap the baby MOVED!

"KYOYA!" Tsuna called out for her husband happily from the living room. Hibari, thinking she fell or something, went running for her. When he reached the room, he slammed the door open and stared blankly at her in confusion.

"Come here," she said softly. Hibari walked over to her and sat beside her on the couch, still looking at her with confusion. She smiled gently at him and grabbed his hand, placing it flat on her belly.

"What are you doi-" Hibari couldn't finish his sentence when his eyes widened in shock. He looked up at the brunette with shock written on his face. Tsuna continued smile at him, happy with reaction.

"Tsunayuki, what was-"

"That's the baby Kyoya. Aren't you so excited?"

"Yeah . . . Its amazing."

**-Month Six-**

The baby kicked much more frequently now. Sometimes it would kick so hard Tsuna would almost fall over in pain. She would yell at it to stop, telling it that her ribs were not drums to be banged on. Surprisingly, it did stop.

Also, Tsuna started getting a lot of heartburn. It could have just been on of the symptoms of the pregnancy, but Hibari doubted that. Instead, he thought it had something to do with her weird cravings.

Oh Lord the cravings.

Hibari would wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He would panic, thinking the worst, and run out of the room and into the hallway. He would run down the stairs, skipping a few steps. He would see a small light, run to it, and slam the door open.

. . . Only to find Tsuna sitting at the table with a bowl of vanilla ice cream, drowned in chocolate fudge . . . With a jar of pickles on one side and a glass of orange juice on the other.

Funny thing was, Tsuna hated pickles, yet he watched her bite into them as if she was biting a piece of pocky. . . A really big piece of pocky. . . Just watching her put the pickle in her mouth turned him on so he settled for going back to bed.

Sometimes, Tsuna would wake Hibari up in the middle of the night and ask him to get her some pasta and peanut butter.

Oh the cravings.

It amazed Hibari that despite eating so much, with the exception of her stomach, her body was the same. Her arms didn't get fat and her legs remained long and slender.

If it wasn't for the huge belly, she would seem like she still had her model like figure. She had grown much taller during the years. She was only a few inches shorter than Hibari now. She also had a few more curves than before. Her large brown eyes were not as large but still big. They were a bit narrowed which most men would argue was her most attractive feature. Her eyes captured everyone's heart and unknowingly seduced almost every man; married or single. It made Hibari jealous, not that he would let anyone know.

"Kyoya~! We're out of pickles~!"

_'Damn pickles are killing me. That's the fifth jar this week, and it's only Tuesday,' _Hibari though bitterly.

**-Month Seven-**

"Kyoya~!" Tsuna began whining at 2 in the morning. Yes. **Two in the **_**freaking **_**morning.**

"Tsunayuki," Hibari started sleepily. "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep~!" Tsuna started turning over left and right to prove her point.

_'Can't sleep? Can't __**sleep**__? ! This omnivore is testing my patience,' _Hibari thought. A few years ago, Hibari started to call Tsuna an omnivore. The reason being he couldn't decide whether she was a carnivore or not. She appeared so weak and fragile like a small animal. She was too kind and trusting for her own good. Because of these reasons, she was a herbivore.

However, a few years ago, he and their (her) friends made a grave mistake.

Tsuna and her family had gone a short, one-week vacation.

The problem was, Tsuna had a pet cat the could not go with them and couldn't be left alone.

It was a somewhat ordinary cat. It everyone, it looked like a lion cub. It had light orange fur that seemed like a mane around its neck. Its tail also resembled that of a lions and its instead of meowing, it gave a light roar that sounded more like "GAO".

Of course, everyone now knows that her cat was now a lion judging by the huge feline now residing in their backyard.

Anyway, back then, Tsuna gave them the simple task of taking care of her lion. It was fairly easy. Oddly enough, the lion's personality matched Tsuna's. It was kind, quiet, shy, and sometimes playful. It was also very overprotective of the girl so it had a hard time liking Hibari.

The lion's name, is Natsu. The lion would remain in Tsuna's house and her friends would stop by and feed him and take care of him daily.

It worked out for a few days. . . Until they completely forgot about the lion for three days.

Natsu had more than enough water to last him those three days. Food however, was a different problem. The little cub was to shy and kind to destroy the house and look for food, hoping that someone would remember and come and feed him.

It wasn't until Tsuna came back that everyone remembered the lion. Tsuna was beyond upset and angry about her lion.

They knew that Natsu and Tsuna's personalities were very similar. However, they didnt think that when the lion shared the same dark side as Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't talk to anyone for nearly a month, especially Hibari. Worse, Hibari wasn't even allowed near her, let alone touch her. When the day finally came and Tsuna forgave them, she decided to have one last bit of fun.

She sent Natsu after all of them.

No one was safe from the lion's claws. It would be an understatement to say they left with a few scratches. It wasn't enough to send them to the hospital with major blood loss, but it was more than enough to traumatize them.

Even Mukuro, who's gory and disgusting illusions scared them, had no affect after what they went through.

Now, Tsuna couldn't sleep and Hibari had to do something about it.

It was going to be another sleepless night.

-Next day-

Tsuna slept perfectly. She woke up refreshed and happy.

Hibari only managed to sleep for about an two hours. Why?

At around 3, Tsuna said she wanted pickles and peanut butter. Oh how Hibari now hated pickles with a burning passion. Almost as much as he hated Mukuro: and that was a LOT.

At around 4, Tsuna began to complain about how much her back hurt, and fell asleep during the back massage.

But Hibari couldn't stay grumpy for long. Especially not after noticing how Tsuna had to waddle around because of her stomach.

**-Month Eight-**

"Try yoga to help relax," the doctor suggested.

"Yoga? I can't see, let alone touch my toes at this point. Do you know how clumsy I am? I could easily tip over. And you want me to try _yoga_? What next boxing?"

Hibari understood Tsuna. She couldn't even waddle properly without him helping her and they recommend yoga or swimming? What if she drowned? What if she fell and hurt the baby?

"I-It w-was just a suggestion," the doctor stuttered out.

By now, Tsuna started to sleep more during the day and less at night. Also she started to go to the bathroom more, which meant more waddling.

Tsuna was even more worried than before. She constantly worried if why were going to be good parents or not. Even with Hibari's constant assuring that they would be great parents, Tsuna still worried.

But there was one worry that even Hibari feared.

Tsuna worried not only for the baby's but also for her own health.

"Kyoya. What if I don't make it?"

Just the thought terrified Hibari. A world without her would be nothing. He doubted he could raise their child on his own. He doubted even more that he would even be able to hold, let alone look, at his child after that.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari, tears already starting to form. Hibari's heart nearly broke at her words; and the look she was giving him.

"What if the baby doesn't make it?"

Hibari's heart sank further. That loss would sink them both into depression. Of course, eventually they would be able to get over it, but the scar would remain.

"We will get threw this," Hibari assured her. Tsuna looked up at him hopefully and Hibari could only kiss her gently in response. "We will raise our child together, in this house, and if any problems come, we will overcome them together."

"Thank you Kyoya," Tsuna smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Tsunayuki."

**-Month Nine-**

"K-Kyoya! My stomach hurts!"

Every once in a while, Tsuna would begin complaining about a pain in her stomach.

A few days ago was Tsuna's birthday but instead of going to a restaurant like planned, they had to stay home because Tsuna wasn't feeling well. Instead, people came to visit her in bed.

Even now, the pain continued and it was now October 19th. The pain was much more frequent now.

Hibari noticed Tsuna's eyes widen and she looked at him shocked.

"K-Kyoya. Either I just peed on myself or my water broke. . ."

Hibari's own eyes widened. His first thought was, "hospital."

Hibari quickly picked Tsuna up and rushed to the car. He set her down in the back seat before running for the drivers seat.

On the road, Hibari skillfully ran every red light. Every car stopped at the sight of his car. They still lived in Namimori and everyone still knew and feared Hibari.

Screw the law. Hibari _is_ the law in Namimori. He may just be a simple police officer and lawyer but even the highest-ranking military members feared him. _He_ was Japan's secret weapon.

At the hospital, Tsuna was quickly taken by the doctors into the birthing room. Hibari followed but not before calling all of Tsuna's friends. Except Mukuro of course.

Every conversation was the same.

"Herbivores. Baby. Hospital. Birth. _Now._"

Of course, the numbers he didn't have, he knew the other herbivores would call.

Within minutes, everyone was in the room. That was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome. Sadly, Chrome called Mukuro.

Kyoko, Hana, Haru and I-Pin were also there. Behind them, were Tsuna's parents along with Reborn, her past tutor and godfather, and his friends: Colonello, Lal Mirch, Luce, Fon, Mammon, Verde, and Skull. Although Skull was half beaten in a corner.

The doctors could come for him later.

Sadly, along with Mammon, came The Varia, a gang Hibari constantly had to deal with.

On top of that, Kozato Enma, another one of Tsuna best friends, along with his friends, were there. Even Byakuran, a maker of a large marshmallow company, was there since he is friends with Tsuna.

Even Hibari's brother, Alaude and Tsuna's sister, Gina*, were there.

The doctor had to put them in a _very_ large room.

"Ahh!" Tsuna was screaming from the pain at this point.

"You're not fully dilated! You can't push yet!" The doctor kept yelling at Tsuna and now she couldn't hold back.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're a man! You wouldn't know! How would you feel if you were in my position huh?"

People were chuckling at the look on the doctor's face but stiffened at the brunette's intense glare.

"What are you laughi- Ah!"

"Okay! Fully dilated! Let's begin!"

Tsuna was screaming and pushing with Hibari encouraging her and holding her hand. . .

Correction, he wanted her to let go of his hand. She grabbed it and was squeezing it tightly. Hibari wouldn't be surprised a few of his figures where broken by now.

"The baby is almost out omnivore. Don't be a herbivore now," were Hibari's words of encouragement.

"Shut up you jackass! I am not an –Ahh! Herbivore! If anything I should be a ca-Ahh-rnivore for what I'm doing!"

"Then don't act like a herbivore and keep going," Hibari retorted. Everyone immediately pitied Hibari when they felt the murderous aura in the room rise.

"You're a herbivore you damn bird! Ahh! After this, you are never toughing me -Ah! Again! Don't even come near me! I will freaking castrate you! Ah!"

Every man in the room covered their pants in that area and winced at the thought. No touching _and_ castration? Only a few people managed to laugh. Some laughed and cringed in fright.

A few hours later, a beautiful, healthy baby boy was born.

Photos were taken. One with every group. Even a picture with everyone around Tsuna's bed and the baby. Well, everyone was on one side of the bed while Hibari, Reborn, and Tsuna's parents were on another.

There were few people Hibari allowed to crowd around him but if he had it his way, he would be alone on that side of the bed.

However, even with all of the pictures taken, Tsuna favorite was the one of just Hibari holding their child. The soft look in his eyes was one Tsuna had seen many times directed at her. It made her happy that he was happy with their baby boy.

"You did good carnivore," Hibari said softly.

"We," Tsuna started. "We did good Kyoya."

**-Epilogue-**

"Mama!"

Tsuna turned to see her now five-year-old son running to her.

She opened her arms wide and once he reached her, she lifted him up and carried him.

"Hi there Kyu-kun. Is there something you need?"

Hibari Kyuuya was a regular boy. He wasn't short like Tsuna was when she was little but he wasn't exactly like Hibari either.

He had large eyes like Tsuna's but they were a dark blue-ish gray like Hibari's. His hair was styled like Hibari's used to be a little messier. It was a light brown like Tsuna's. He had high cheekbones like Hibari and a button nose like Tsuna.

Tsuna could already tell he would be handsome when he was older.

"Mama! Papa keeps calling me a herbivore!"

"That's because you are a herbivore," Hibari said as he appeared in front of them. Tsuna let out a small squeak, along with Kyuuya.

"Only herbivores squeak," Hibari said.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna said in a dangerous tone.

"Except your mother. She is a carnivore," Hibari explained.

"I want to be a carnivore too!"

"Then prove you can be," Hibari replied.

Kyuuya glared at Hibari and Hibari glared back.

"Mama! Papa is so mean!"

Kyuuya pretended to cry and sniffle on her shoulder which Hibari noticed. Hibari glared harder until he noticed Tsuna's glare on him. She turned away from him with a huff and walked away.

And that's when Hibari noticed . . .

His son was smirking at him.

Hibari was not happy. At all.

_'That little omnivore is gonna get it. No one steals my wife and gets away with it,' _Hibari thought.

Poor Hibari was jealous of his own son.

"By the way Kyoya, wait for another mini us in another nine months."

Another nine months of hell were waiting for Hibari.

'_Damn it. It better be a girl this time,' _ Hibari thought.

_Hibari Kyuuya_

_Born: October 20__th_

_Hour: 1:27 a.m._

_Place: Namimori Hospital_

_Parents: Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Tsunayuki_

_Godparents: Hibari Alaude and Hibari Gina_

_Weight: 7 pounds_

**-End- **

*** - Gina is just a girl name I thought of for Giotto. Yep. Female Giotto. Strange stuff. Never thought I would ever think of that. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed to Chocolate Kiss and encouraged me to write this! It really meant a lot! ^_^ Well, onward to finish my next chapter of VHSHC! **


End file.
